


Walking on the Water

by vivaforever597



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi thinks back to Tamaki's very first demonstration of love for her. Set after the end of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on the Water

The unusually warm breeze caressed Haruhi's face. She brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead and smiled absently. The muted roar of the fountain opposite her provided a pleasant backdrop as she drafted her thesis, but today, combined with something about the way the sunshine struck her, it reminded her of her fateful first day in the host club.

Specifically, she thought back to Tamaki wading into Ouran's pond to retrieve her possessions. Granted, it was really his fault they'd ended up there to begin with, but it counted for something, she thought, that he was the only one willing to dirty himself for her sake — he, who paid such attention to his princely appearance.

She twisted the ring she wore around her index finger as she recalled that day. Even then, she realized, he was both devoted to her and utterly unwilling (or unable) to confront his obnoxiousness. He was, then as now, an infuriating person to love, but somehow no less irresistible for it.


End file.
